


Size Comparison

by alchemist17



Series: Size Comparison [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard asks Fili a rather personal question and gets much more than he barginned for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Size Comparison

"Bard, you think you could get that down for me?" Fili was tiptoeing to try and reach the shelf.

Rather than simply pass it down, Bard lifted the dwarf the way his would he youngest daughter. One hand between the thighs, one on the waist to steady her. The dwarf grabbed his arms in panic.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"Helping you get what you wanted." Bard said causally.

"But you're holding my-!"

"Oh." The man quickly put him down. "Sorry."

Fili tugged at his clothes awkwardly, glancing over at his brother. Thanks to Tauriel and her strange plants and elf magic, Kili was going to be fine. He slept a lot though, with the elf watching over him, and with Bard's kids running errands all day, the two had been spending a lot of time together.

"Are you okay? I'll admit I didn't feel much down there."

Fili spluttered. "I'll have you know I'm large for a dwarf."

"You wanna compare?"

"Yeah. I bet you're the one left feeling inferior."

Full of bravado, Fili dropped his trousers and raised the baggy shirt. Bard crouched down a little to consider his length.

"Not bad for your size, I'll admit." He didn't let himself think about the noises he could coax from the dwarf if he took his cock in his hand.

"Come on, let's see yours then." Fili was already thinking of ways to convince the man to fuck him.

Bard revealed himself and Fili's jaw dropped.

It was longer than his hand and thicker than his wrist. Fili found his hand reaching towards it. He stopped himself, eyes flicking up to Bard's face.

"It's okay. You can touch."

Gleefully, Fili attempted to wrap his hand around it. He couldn't quite make it, and he groaned at the thought of how it would stretch him.

"Bard?" Fili swallowed nervously. "I don't mean to impose on your hospitality, but could you...?"

"You want to have sex?" Bard crossed his arms, looking bizarrely strict despite having his trousers around his knees.

Fili nodded, absently wetting his lips. The man could see him growing hard beneath the long shirt.

"I'm not sure if I'll fit. I don't want to hurt you." Bard used the dwarf's unbraided moustache to pull them closer, cupping his chin.

"So long as we do this properly, you won't. I've seen how much a single dwarf can take." His eyes flickered over to a still sleeping Kili.

"Oh! You two-" Bard made a funny motion with his hand.

Fili frowned. "I don't know what that means, but I can guess. And yes, we are."

"Are you allowed to do this? Kili won't be upset?"

"Nah. We've both hooked up with half the company, sometimes together." Fili tugged on his shirt, pulling him down for a kiss.

Bard let him take control. He was distracted thinking about Fili and his brother together, if Fili wanted every cock he could get or just his. He could feel himself start to grow hard and resolved to ask Fili about it after.

"Take your clothes off for me." Bard ordered.

Fili pulled away, tearing his clothes off. He was a pleasing sight, all compact and muscled. Bard loved it when his partners were strong, fighting to push themselves back as he pinned them down. And Fili certainly looked like he had some fight in him.

Lifting the dwarf, Bard kissed him roughly. He found the muscles of Fili's arse to be well-toned as well.

"Do you have oil?" Fili breathed between kisses.

Bard nodded and carried him to his bed. Laying Fili down, he ran a hand through the golden hair that fanned out behind his head.

"Never thought I'd be so lucky as to fuck a prince."

Fili blushed; with the company he was just another dwarf.

"I'm feeling left out. Why aren't you naked yet?"

"Have some patience. I want some time do admire you all calm and collected before I fuck you senseless." Bard said, trailing a finger down the back of Fili's thigh to his hole. The blond tensed instinctively.

"You're so cute." He dug under the bed for the oil. "I bet you take up so much room when sleep."

"Nah." Fili replied as he watched the man open the oil and coat a single thick finger. "It's Kili who takes up a lot of space. I'm a heat seeker."

Bard slowly massaged his sphincter, making sure he was relaxed before he pushed his finger in.

Fili moaned loudly, clenching down.

"Relax Fili. Deep breaths." Bard kissed his stomach, waiting for the blond to calm down again.

"Gods, even your fingers are big."

"I'm sorry. Next time you can prepare yourself."

"Don't apologise. I don't bottom for many, but when I do the cock is worth it." Fili sighed as Bard started to move his finger.

"So you only want me for my dick?" He asked warily.

"Rest of you ain't bad."

Fili reached out for the brunet, pulling him in for a kiss as Bard eased another finger in. Already he was as full as when he took Kili. The third slick finger stretched Fili more than Thorin or even Dwalin could.

"Just take me already." Fili pleaded, thighs falling open for better access.

"One more finger. I don't want to hurt you, my golden prince."

Fili couldn't help; he laughed then trailed off into a moan as he clenched around Bard's fingers. "Flatterer."

"It's true." The man whispered, pulling his fingers out to slid back in with a fourth.

"Oh fuck, Bard. Hurry up, please." Fili begged.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses." Bard removed his fingers and slicked himself up.

He braced himself at the dwarf's entrance.

"You're sure about this?"

"If you don't hurry up and fuck me, I am going to slap you."

Bard began to push forward. Fili groaned as he was penetrated. Even with all of Bard's careful preparation it hurt; despite his arousal he could feel his cock flagging. He couldn't breathe, clutching the bedding as Bard paused for him to adjust.

"Fili?"

"I'm okay." Fili had his eyes squeezed shut, but by some honed battle sense he grabbed Bard's hand. "A little more?"

"Just a little." He agreed, pushing forward another inch.

The dwarf curled underneath him, his breathing laboured as he struggled to cope. Slowly, Bard sheathed himself inside Fili, stroking his thighs soothingly and whispering encouragement in his ear. He gave the blond a minute to adjust, kneading his cock to distract him.

"How are you even taking this? Your body just can't have the space." Bard wondered as he rolled his hips lazily.

Beneath him Fili whimpered, biting his lip to try and keep quiet. Bard fancied he could see his cock moving inside the dwarf. Pressing a hand to his stomach, he found he could feel it.

"Do you like this?" He asked, worried about the tears shining in Fili's eyes.

"I love it. It's just-" he gasped as Bard shifted, lifting his hips. "so much."

Holding the dwarf's hips up with one hand, Bard leaned forward to kiss him. It was awkward to bend his back so much but Fili clutched at his hair and stole the breath from his lungs. He let Fili bury his face in his chest, his short arms digging their nails into whatever he could reach.

"I'm not going to break, Bard. You can go faster." Fili hooked his feet below his arse, using the leverage to buck up against him.

"Say if I'm hurting you."

Fili nodded.

"Promise me." Bard ordered.

"I promise." Fili groaned.

He all but shouted when Bard started to thrust faster, spearing deep into his body.

"Shh, your brother needs his sleep." Bard put his hand over his mouth, watching to make sure Fili was still able to breathe.

It was barely going to be a minute until he came, but Fili couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed. As much as Fili loved to fuck, he also liked to be fucked. To be pinned beneath a warm body, to be held down and used... Nothing made him cum harder. Well, except burying himself in his younger brother's arse. No matter what he and Kili did together, it was always incredible.

Just thinking about it pushed him further, and seconds he came over his stomach. Bard fucked him through it, only slowly when he softened.

"No, keep going." Fili panted.

"You've finished. I don't want to make you sore."

"Just do it. Or can't you last long enough to make me cum again?" Fili challenged.

Bard knew he shouldn't rise to it, but hard and buried inside Fili covered in his own cum, he couldn't resist. Covering the dwarf's body fully with his own, he started to pump his hips again. He wanted to tease Fili a little, building gradually to a bruising pace. Fili splayed his legs eagerly. He lacked the breath to even moan. Reaching down between them, Bard wrapped his entire hand around the blond's cock and started to jerk him roughly. Fili was barely hard again, bucking up into the tight grip around his cock.

With a groan, Bard emptied into him. He kept working Fili's cock until he came again, clenching down upon the length inside him.

As soon as the man pulled out, Fili's eyes closed. With a soft chuckle, Bard curled around him, dragging a blanket over them.

 

"Oh Kili, he's so big! I thought I was going to break." Fili whispered to his brother.

"Why'd you do it then?"

"You remember the time Thorin and I took you together? Bard is bigger."

Kili sat up. "Where is he?"

"You're not well enough yet." The blond gently pushed him back down.

"But Fee." He whined. "You've got me all worked up now.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to take care of you."

      


End file.
